Perdida
by Luuiita
Summary: Está perdida y desorientada en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, pero su encuentro con una joven la llevará a descubrir que hay alguien a quien recuerda...¿Por qué solo él? EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

No se decir dónde me encuentro exactamente. Solo sé que se trata de una gran sala abierta por algún lado al exterior, muy iluminada. Los escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo y una luz intensa que ni siquiera me deja ver más allá de la silla en la que estoy sentada, lo demuestran.

Tampoco sabría explicar como llegué aquí. Tan solo recuerdo que me encontraba sentada delante de la ventana de mi habitación, en la misma silla en la que me encuentro ahora y, después de que una luz me cegara por completo, aparecí aquí. No recuerdo qué hacía mirando por la ventana, pero sé que lo he hecho un día detrás de otro desde hace dos años.

¿Dos años? Hace tanto tiempo que ocurrió y todavía no he sido capaz de superarlo. Un momento ¿Superar qué? No lo recuerdo. Sé que algo ocurrió hace dos años que me marcó y que nunca seré capaz de seguir adelante con una vida normal. Pero no puedo especificar que es eso tan terrible. Sé que me horroriza, que no me deja pegar ojo. Me he pasado noches en vela pensando en ello y sin embargo, ahora no lo recuerdo.

-Winry...-ese nombre me es conocido, seguro que lo he oído antes- Winry- el volumen de la voz va aumentando considerablemente, antes apenas era un susurro audible y ahora a llenado la estancia entera con ese conocido nombre- ¡¡Winry!!-es una voz masculina, la reconozco, pero no sé ponerle cara. No tengo tiempo de pensarlo. El grito ha hecho retumbar las paredes, el suelo ha temblado, una mano me ha rozado justo en el momento en el que todo se quedaba en silencio de nuevo. Una mano cálida que contrasta con mi fría piel.

Parece que ha salido de la sala. Una puerta se ha cerrado cuidadosamente, probablemente porque es demasiado grande.

Tengo sueño. Me han hecho algo. Me estoy quedando dormida y no he podido emitir palabra alguna desde que desperté. Todo se está volviendo negro. ¿Negro? No. Es algo más oscuro, oscuridad absoluta.

--

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP...

Un sonido débil, una cómoda cama de sábanas blancas...Estoy a salvo de lo que quiera que me había sacado de casa en plena noche. A salvo...quizá sí, pero no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. Sé de sobra donde me encuentro por lo que deberé responder a algunas preguntas cuando un hombre o mujer de bata blanca aparezca por la puerta a la que estoy mirando ahora mismo. Preguntas que, sin duda, no sabré responder por culpa de mi pérdida de memoria. Amnesia. No hace falta un diagnóstico, yo misma puedo saber que me dejaran internada si se dan cuenta. No puedo quedarme. Debo encontrar la manera de recuperar la memoria a mi manera. Debo alejarme de quienquiera que me haya secuestrado y encontrar a la persona que me ha sacado de allí.

La puerta se abre, seguro que es el doctor.

-¿Está despierta?- supongo que me pregunta a mi, no hay nadie más en la habitación.

-Sí, lo estoy-¡¡Tonta!! Podía haberme hecho la dormida y pensar en las respuestas que debo darle. Soy una imbécil. Ahora, piensa rápido, venga, venga.

Se está acercando. Se aclara la garganta.

-Necesitamos sus datos. Hemos de redactar un informe y llamar a su familia para que sepa de su estado.

-No hace falta que llamen a nadie. En cuanto me den el alta me iré de aquí y como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo buscaré a mi familia- por favor no insistas más. Por mucha información que te dé no vas a encontrar a nadie que coincida con ella. Toda será falsa.

-Está bien. Ahora ¿ puede rellenar esto con sus datos? En cuanto termine firmaré el alta y podrá irse sin problemas. Su estado no era muy grave a pesar de donde se encontraba. Tan solo algunos rasguños y contusiones, pero nada serio. Es extraño que quedara inconsciente, pero le hemos hecho placas y no ha salido nada extraño en los resultados. Lo más seguro es que algunos oficiales se acerquen en un rato a pedirle su declaración sobre lo ocurrido...- no puede ser. No puedo responder. No sé que me ha ocurrido.

-¿Qué? Lo siento pero no podré ayudar. Las imágenes están borrosas en mi mente- créetelo y no investigues más, por favor. Solo quiero irme de aquí y buscar un lugar donde estar a salvo.

-Supongo que es normal. Te debiste llevar un buen susto cuando viste que se te caía el edificio encima. Les diré que no lo recuerdas. Seguramente no insistirán más- me encanta este hombre. Menos mal que es un doctor que vela por el buen estado mental de sus pacientes- Bueno, tenga un bolígrafo. Por favor hágalo deprisa. He de acudir a resolver algunos asuntos- vaya. Esto no es bueno. Venga lee tranquila e inventa.

"Nombre:

Apellidos:

Domicilio..."

No sé responder a nada. Debo pensar en un nombre o se dará cuenta. Un momento...un nombre...¿Qué gritaba esa voz? Winry...Sí, eso es.

Apellido...Le diré que soy huérfana y que no he tenido apellido nunca. Y por último...Domicilio...No vivo en esta ciudad. Viajo continuamente y no tengo lugar...

-¿Le pasa algo? Tan solo ha rellenado el nombre- se ha dado cuenta. Estoy perdida. Debo tranquilizarme o notará que me pasa algo. Tengo que actuar con normalidad y responder.

-No, bueno, es que, verá, yo soy huérfana. No tengo apellido y tampoco tengo lugar de residencia. Viajo continuamente para estudiar la historia de los diferentes países del mundo. Es algo fascinante.

-Vaya. Bueno, pues ya está. Aquí tiene el alta. Puede irse cuando quiera.

-Gracias por atenderme.

-Es mi trabajo. Espero que se recupere pronto, Winry. Aunque le vendría bien quedarse un rato más a descansar y reponerse, por lo menos el resto del día. Mañana podría reanudar su viaje sin ningún problema, y así tendría un lugar donde quedarse esta noche. Ya es muy tarde y le será difícil encontrar un buen hotel o pensión donde descansar tranquilamente.

-No se preocupe por mi. Sé arreglármelas. He pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa- ha resultado ser un hombre encantador. No me importaría quedarme el resto de la noche pero eso solo empeoraría la situación. Me esposaría a que descubrieran mi estado de desorientación. Aunque tiene razón. Todavía no estoy repuesta del todo. El cansancio de podrá. Seguramente acabaré durmiendo debajo de algún puente.

-Está bien, usted decide. Tiene su ropa en el armario del fondo.

Oigo sus pasos al otro lado de la puerta mientras se va alejando lentamente de mi habitación. Ojala todos los hombres fueran como él. Tan educados y encantadores. Además estaba de muy buen ver.

Supongo que nada de esto tiene importancia ahora. Debo centrarme en buscar una solución. Primero me vestiré. No puedo pasearme por las calles vestida de esta forma. La gente me miraría extrañada y seguro que me devolverían al hospital.

--


	2. Chapter 2

--

Hace horas que estoy andando por las calles de esta interminable ciudad. No he preguntado a nadie por un lugar para alojarme, de todas formas no llevo dinero para poder pagarlo. Pasaré la noche sentada en la puerta de alguna casa. Intentaré buscar un trabajo a partir de mañana, aunque con la ropa que llevo y lo despeinada que estoy, lo más seguro es que nunca me acepten en ningún lugar.

Cada vez hace más frío. Está lloviendo y voy empapada. No sé que hora debe ser pero no hay nadie en las calles. Puede que sea muy tarde o que se deba al hecho de que se avecina una tormenta.

Me siento perdida y desorientada. Me gustaría reconocer a alguien. Me gustaría saber donde estoy y encontrar el camino hasta la casa de donde fui secuestrada. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá hubiera hecho mejor si me hubiese quedado en el hospital esta noche. Puede que mañana haga mejor día y entonces habría podido descansar. Todo esto me pasa por no pensar las cosas detenidamente.

Ahora no tengo nada. Ni un lugar donde quedarme, ni familia, ni amigos, ni un apellido...Tan solo me queda un nombre que ni siquiera sé si es el mío. Winry...Por lo menos no es muy común. Si me llamo así tan solo tendré que investigar un poco. No puede haber mucha gente en esta ciudad que se llame así.

De todas formas...¡¡Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla!!...¡¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!!

-¿Se encuentra bien?- una chica...Está parada delante de mi. Es como si alguien hubiera escuchado mi petición. No puedo verla bien, ya que tengo los ojos llorosos pero...diría que es de piel y pelo oscuros y tiene unos ojos de un marrón muy intenso, brillan debido a la luz de una farola. Su cara me inspira confianza. Parece que solo intenta ayudarme. Pero no sé que responderle. En realidad no estoy bien, para nada. Más bien todo lo contrario- ¿Necesita ayuda? Si se queda ahí, se resfriará. ¿Tiene a donde ir?- de hecho ya estoy resfriada. Me duele tanto la garganta que soy incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, por lo que voy a tener que responderle con gestos.

Parece que a percibido mi sutil movimiento de cabeza. Me tiende la mano. Está caliente y muy suave. Me estrecha la mía firmemente y con tan solo un poco de su fuerza consigue levantarme- Ten. Con esto estarás mejor que con esa chaqueta mojada- se quita el abrigo y me lo pone encima de los hombros. Definitivamente he tenido suerte. Esta chica es un cielo. Si no fuera por ella puede que hubiera enfermado gravemente.

Me guía por las calles. Anda despacio para evitar que me caiga. Creo que también ha notado mi pérdida de equilibrio provocada por el hambre. Está muy atenta y ha sabido como tratarme. Creo que puedo confiar en ella, pero si fuera médico lo más seguro es que ahora me lleve de nuevo a ese hospital...

Se ha parado en una gran casa situada encima de una floristería, ya cerrada. Me ha dejado fuera un momento pero parece que va a volver con el permiso del propietario para que yo pueda alojarme aquí un tiempo.

-Adelante, pasa. No hay ningún problema- otra vez asiento levemente con un movimiento de cabeza y comienzo a andar, despacio, hacia el interior de la casa.

Hay un gran contraste de temperatura, respecto al exterior. Este lugar está mucho más cálido y ni siquiera me hace falta el abrigo, a pesar de que mi ropa está mojada.

-¡Oh! Pobre chica. Por favor, pasa. No te quedes en la puerta. Con el frío que hace y la que está cayendo...- parece ser la señora de la casa. Una mujer de buen cuerpo, cabello corto y claro y unos ojos verdes y brillantes como la esmeralda- Acompáñala, Noah, al cuarto de baño para que se de una ducha de agua caliente. Le hará bien. Yo voy a por algo de ropa seca.

La chica que me ha encontrado se llama Noah. Es un bonito nombre. Me está acompañando al baño tal y como le ha indicado la otra mujer.

-El agua caliente está encendida. Te dejo sola para que te arregles. Aquí tienes una toalla y...

-Ya tengo la ropa. Te la dejo aquí encima.

No puedo darles las gracias. Pero con la sonrisa que estoy poniendo creo que se lo digo todo. Es increíble que alguien que no me conozca de nada me abra las puertas de su casa y me preste tantas atenciones.

El agua caliente me sienta muy bien. Poco a poco mi cuerpo está recuperando su temperatura normal, pero no quisiera abusar demasiado de su hospitalidad. Esta agua no es gratis.

Ahora que me encuentro mejor puedo pensar con claridad. Seguramente aquí también me pregunten quién soy, pero no creo que haya ningún problema respecto a ese tema. Parecen chicas muy comprensivas. Supongo que, aunque les diga la verdad de mi situación, entenderán como me siento.

La ropa me está un poco grande, pero me sienta bien, y es mejor que llevar mi ropa húmeda y fría.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le abriré la puerta. Parece la voz de la más joven. La que me trajo hasta aquí. Me sonríe dulcemente al verme ya arreglada y con mejor aspecto- Veo que sí. Ven con nosotras abajo. Estamos cenando- la sigo todo el camino por las escaleras y el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la sala. Hay una gran mesa preparada con unos platos que parecen deliciosos pero parece que más gente vive en esta casa ¿cuántos platos hay? Cinco, no, seis.

En el fondo se encuentra situado un mueble con algunas fotografías. En una de ellas salen varias personas, como si fueran una gran familia, pero no lo son. Es demasiado evidente, ya que ni el color de los ojos, ni el del cabello son iguales. Ni siquiera los rostros tienen algo en común, excepto los de dos personas. Dos chicos. Son muy parecidos pero sus ojos y su pelo son diferentes. El más alto de los dos lleva el cabello rubio y largo, recogido en una coleta, y unos ojos dorados que con seguridad hipnotizarían a cualquiera que los mirara fijamente. El menor es de pelo más oscuro y ojos color ceniza. En realidad, en la foto no se muestra mucha diferencia de altura entre uno y otro pero este último tiene un rostro más aniñado.

Dos son chicas, las mismas con las que estoy empezando a cenar ahora mismo, y el último es un hombre de cabello muy oscuro y ojos de un verde extraño. Parece ser una persona agradable y su sonrisa es muy alegre. Debe de ser por que la mujer que se encuentra a su lado está embarazada.

-¿Estás mirando aquella foto?- su voz me ha sobresaltado. Hasta ahora se habían mantenido en silencio, pero supongo que mi interés por este retrato les ha extrañado- Todos viven aquí, pero llegarán más tarde. Están trabajando.- así que los conoceré más tarde. Todos parecen buenas personas, pero muy jóvenes para trabajar, en especial esos hermanos- El que está a mi derecha se llama Maes Hughes, es mi marido. Estos dos son Alphonse y Edward, son hermanos- he acertado- Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre ¿no? Soy Glacier Hughes.

-Sí, es verdad. Yo tampoco me he presentado. Soy Noah.

-Encantada. Yo soy...soy...- Ha llegado la parte problemática. Pero está decidido, he dicho que les voy a decir la verdad. Ellas me ayudarán a encontrar a mi familia. Son buenas personas, no me van a dejar tirada en la calle tan solo por que no recuerde mi nombre- Soy Winry- están poniendo una cara muy rara. No se como describir su expresión, pero estoy seguro que algo les resulta muy extraño. Se están mirando, como planeando algo.

-Y ¿de dónde eres? Por aquí no hay mucha gente que se llame así. Es un nombre un poco extraño- se valiente. Solo tienes que decirles la verdad.

-Bueno...en realidad, no sé de donde vengo. No recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera sé si me llamo Winry, pero fue lo último que oí antes de desmayarme y despertarme esta mañana en el hospital. Es lo único que tengo- ahora están poniendo una cara más extraña, pero van cambiando su expresión a una más tierna. Parece que comprenden o quieren comprender como me siento.

-De momento te llamaremos Winry. No te preocupes, Edward puede revisarte luego. Es un doctor muy reconocido en esta ciudad- así puede que encuentre una solución para mi pérdida de memoria ¿ Edward era el de los ojos dorados ? Tanto nombre me ha liado- Por cierto, dijo que hoy, Alphonse y él, llegarían antes. Les debían algunas horas extra. Así que estarán a punto de llegar- otra vez se miran de esa forma. Es extraño pero siento que algo de mi no les gusta o les resulta familiar. Han sido demasiadas miradas cómplices. Creo que deberían darse cuenta de que acabo de descubrir que algo pasa conmigo.

-¿No recuerdas nada? Es decir, no tienes por qué mentirnos. Si te estás escondiendo de alguien puedes decírnoslo. No hace falta que finjas- Noah es un poco entrometida. No sé por qué pensará que les estoy ocultando algo, pero por la cara de espanto que pone Glacier, está claro que ella no lo pensaba para nada ¿Qué razones voy a tener yo para ocultar mi identidad?

-Oh, no pienses mal. Noah lo dice por que en estos tiempos es difícil confiar en la gente. Muchas personas se hacen pasar por otras...Personas que han fallecido y por lo tanto no pueden protestar. Lo hacen para dejar atrás una vida como delincuentes pero no piensan en sus familias y amigos que pueden recuperar la esperanza de que continúe con vida. Juegan con los sentimientos de esas personas, sin darse cuenta, pero hacen mucho daño- ¿a qué vendrá esto? ¿conocerán a otra Winry? Están intentando que confiese algo... El ambiente se está poniendo muy tenso y yo no estoy para discutir. No entiendo las circunstancias por las que una persona llegara a hacer esas cosas pero está claro que no es mi caso. Espero, por mi bien, que vean que todo esto ha sido un malentendido y que yo ni siquiera sabía de estas cosas- Bueno, dejemos este tema. Está claro que no sabes de que estamos hablando y debes estar muy confusa si no recuerdas nada. Continúa cenando, ya descubriremos lo que te pasó, a medida que vayamos investigando.

--

Holaaaa... Me alegra que os haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic y me daba miedo que no le gustara a nadie.

De ahora en adelante no creo que tenga tiempo para escribir... Me voy de vacaciones, así que no actualizaré haste dentro de bastante tiempo...

Bueno me despido con un agradecimiento para todos los que sigais la historia. Xaiito!!


End file.
